


Frame of Mind

by Amemait



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An image is broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frame of Mind

The first time Nathan pulled open the fireplace that lead to his lab after the… incident  
( _death_ )  
, the gold frame went tumbling down, smashing onto the steps.  
  
“I don’t have a choice,” he told the photograph in its cracked glass, carefully picking it up.  
  
“Shilo needs me, she can't lose both of us.”  
  
The photograph was silent, the eyebrows faintly angry.  
  
“She’s five tomorrow, she’s old enough to be left on her own in her room for a little while.”  
  
The lines in the glass hid her usual smile, twisting her features into horrific fury even as he cradled the image in his palms.  
  
“Marni, don’t do this to me. I don’t have a choice.”  
  
The eyes stared at him, frozen forever.  
  
“I’ll only be a few hours at the most.”  
  
He put the frame on the table by the door, then hurried out.  
  
The contracts took three hours, and when he got back it was past midnight.  
  
Today they were going to visit the cemetery, the first time Shilo would leave the house. A special birthday present.


End file.
